1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an optical apparatus such as a lens barrel including an element holding member for holding an optical element and, more specifically, to an optical apparatus for adjusting the displacement of the element holding member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-91153 discusses an optical element holding mechanism including a first holding barrel, an eccentric ring provided with cam grooves having amount of lift in the direction of an optical axis, a second holding barrel for holding an optical element, and an eccentric roller inserted into the cam grooves of the eccentric ring and attached to the second holding barrel. The above configuration allows the adjustment each of a parallel eccentricity of the optical element by decentering the eccentric ring itself, a tilt eccentricity of the optical element by rotating the eccentric roller, and a position of the optical axis direction by rotating the second holding barrel.
In the configuration discussed by Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-91153, however, the second holding barrel (the optical element) is rotated when the optical axis direction is adjusted to change the tilt direction of the optical element. On the other hand, also when the tilt eccentricity of the optical element is adjusted, the position of the optical axis direction is changed by the eccentric roller. This requires repetitive adjustment to satisfy both of adjustment of a desired position of the optical axis direction and adjustment of a desired tilt eccentricity.
Furthermore, if a high adjustment resolution is required of an optical apparatus, it is difficult to accurately adjust the parallel eccentricity of the optical element because the eccentric ring is directly moved.